BandAids and Big Bad Wolves
by Child Of Calypso
Summary: A short fic that i came up with from a tumblr post. Stiles meets Derek after the fire that changed the young werewolf's life. Little Stiles inst afraid of the big bad wolf, even when he should be. rated M for future chapters maybe.
1. Chapter 1 lil Stiles

Stiles pulled on the sleeves of his red hoodie as he watched his father talk to the older boy with the blue eyes. His daddy said there had been a fire and that people had died. Stiles was no stranger to death. He had lost his mother not too long ago. There were still nights when he would wake up screaming from nightmares and demand his daddy to get his mommy. Where was mommy. Then he'd remember. She was gone and he was alone.

He was a lone like that boy.

When his father walked back to him after patting the dark haired boy on the back he directed stiles way.

"is he ok daddy?" stiles asked. Officer Stilinski looked down at his son and gave a sad smile.

"he's a bit banged up and a little singed but he's a tough one that Derek."

"I meant is he ok in here." said stiles putting his little hand on his chest where his heart was at.

His dad gave a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"no buddy, I don't think he is. Now you stay here and don't bother Derek. I have to go finish up the reports."

Stiles nodded, his daddy ruffled his hair and walked off.

Stiles leaned against the wall near the water fountain and stared at Derek. The boy looked angry and there was something about him that made stiles want to run. Well he had lost his entire family, even Stiles had been angry after his mother died. Even an 9 year old understood that. Derek was also very handsome. Like that Danny guy in Grease. All dark and bad looking. Stiles thought that was so cool. As he watch the older boy, Derek suddenly put his head in his hands and his shoulder shook a little.

He was crying.

Stile completely forgot what his father had said about no bothering Derek and pushed off the wall.

He stood in front of Derek for a second or two before his touched the boy's soft hair.

"don't cry." he said Derek's head shot up and he stared stiles down. For a moment Stiles hadn't been sure but it looked like his eyes had turned red.

"you have a cut on your cheek" said stile reaching into his sock and pulling out a band- aid. His mother had always told him to carry them around just incase. He opened the little paper slip , peeled the two white tabs off the band-aid and leaned into put it on Derek's cheek. The older boy hadn't made a single move to stop him.

"there!" stiles said happy and proudly

"thank-thank you." said Derek.

Stiles nodded and set next to the boy resting his head on his wide shoulder.

"my mommy is gone too. I cried a lot. Daddy said it was ok to cry. Something about building character later in life."

Derek looked down at the little boy who was resting on him and his eyebrows knitted together,

"my entire family is gone. I have no one." he said.

"you have me." said stile looking up into the older boy's face.

"…"

"STILES!" called officer Stilinski

Stiles jumped doff the bench next to Derek and rushed over to his father.

"can Derek come home with us dad. He is lonely."

Officer Stilinski was about to protest but Derek beat him to it

"no thank you. I'll be fine by myself." said the boy standing up and heading for the door.

"stile rushed after him and pressed something in his hand

"just remember, Derek. You got me" he said then turned to go with his father.

Derek looked down at his hand to see a little cartoon covered band-aid in his palm.


	2. Chapter 2 Changing Boxers

Stiles cursed under his breath again as he got out of bed. Nightmares weren't supposed to do this to the teenage body. He though shimming out of his boxers. The front of which were soaked in teenage cum. Also, why is that he never came that much when jacking off huh? It had been this way for almost as long as stiles could recall. When he was younger the dreams had woken him up and driven him into his father's room crying about a monster. But what child didn't have scary dreams. It was after he hit puberty that the disturbing nature of his nightmares really hit him. Thusly, had begun the 5 am ritual of getting up and changing his boxers.

It wasn't really this that annoyed him, it was the fact that he knew there was nothing erotic about his nightmares. They honestly scared the living shit out of him when he was younger and kind still did but now they just scared the Jizz out of him… was that even possible, To be so scared that you jizzed?

Stiles shook his head leaning against his dresser, naked save for his large t-shirt and new boxer in his hand.

The dream, god it was so fuck up it like twilight level shit.

There had been the forest and stiles walking through it in his hoodie, which at some point turned into a hood cloak. There had been Scott's voice telling him to stay on the path and not to be an idiot. There was his dad's voice telling him not to bother the older boy with the blue eyes who flashed in and out of stiles mind. He didn't even know who the boy was or why he had one of his old cartoon band-aids one his cheek and was looking at stiles with those big blue eyes. Those eye that even as his face faded into the darkness of the forest never disappeared. The eyes that slowly turned red and stared at Little Red Stiles Hood from between a gap in the trees making him stop and step back. His back hit a tree then like lighting speed the red eyes had jumped out of the darkness connected to the body of a very large and very angry black wolf. Stiles made to run but the wolf caught him pinning him to the ground as the creature opened his mouth and sank it's salvia covered teeth into his shoulder , he was awakened by the most intense orgasm of his life. His nuts still ached from the sheer force with which he came. And his dick just would not go down.

"If I didn't love you so much I'd ignore you," he said looking down at said limb as it tented out the front of his baggy t-shirt.

But Stiles loved his seven inches of man meat so he fondly took it in his hand and began to pump away. His mind drifting to Lydia. Oh god Lydia. If only she would touch him like this. If only she would … but like it had been doing for the past few weeks his mind took a sudden turn away from Lydia to those glowing blue eyes, that sad face. He was close to close. A wicked smile played on the boy lips as he stared stiles down before his eyes turned red and he opened his mouth to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth. Stiles stifled a moan by biting down on his other hand as he came.

Once sure he could move with out shivering from the massive nutt he just busted Stiles Stilinski slowly pulled his clean boxers on and headed for the bathroom to shower and get ready for school.

There was definitely something wrong with him.


End file.
